Certain dishwashers with a device for illuminating the cleaning compartment and/or the front portion of the cleaning compartment are well known from the state of the art. This measure is intended to make it easier to load and unload dishes. In order to lower energy consumption, it is a known procedure for the illuminating device to only switch on when the door is open. For this purpose, the control devices used comprise microswitches that are actuated by the door. Moreover, approximation switches such as, for example, Hall sensors, are known that are actuated when the metal door is almost closed. These switches have the drawback that they are only actuated by a completely or at least almost completely closed door. If the door of the dishwasher is open by a small gap, as is commonly done, for example, at the end of the cleaning program in order to assist the drying, then the illuminating device remains switched on for a long time. This results in increased energy consumption.
German patent application DE 10 2005 028 449 A1 describes a motor-driven closing piston for a door closing mechanism.
German patent application DE 10 2004 023 509 A1 describes attachment of a tension spring and of deflection rollers to the housing of a dishwasher.
German patent application DE 10 2005 028 449 A1 describes an automatic door opening device.